Polysiloxanes are prepared in large scale industrial production by several techniques. Two common techniques used in industry are 1. hydrolysis of chlorosilanes to produce polysiloxane hydrolyzates, and 2. acid catalyzed equilibration of low molecular weight siloxanes. In both instances, the resulting crude polysiloxane products contain acidic residuals that must be neutralized before further use or storage. Otherwise, the resulting crude polysiloxane products will further polymerize with time, causing undesirable increases in viscosities (i.e. viscosity drift). Conventional acid neutralization techniques are commonly used to treat the resulting crude polysiloxane products. For example, the polysiloxane crude product is often contacted with a basic material such as sodium bicarbonate, calcium carbonate, or other solid particulates that are basic. While such techniques are sufficiently efficient to neutralize the majority of acidic residuals, small amounts often remain which still can lead to a viscosity drift upon storage. Thus, neutralization techniques that are more efficient than those presently known and practiced are desired. The present inventors have unexpectedly discovered such a new neutralization technique.